Reunited
by Ashley Epstein
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kyo and Tohru had graduated high school, and 3 years since Tohru had confessed her love for him. Now the curse is broken, and a school reunion brings them face to face. Will they find love once more? Rated M for sexual scenes
1. Missing you

**New story! This one is going to be set 3 years after graduation. Tohru doesn't know that Kyo wants her just as bad as she wants him! But they're both going to give it a try. I hope you like this! On with the story...**

* * *

The wind had whipped at the dark purple curtains, making them flail through the room wildly as the first few drops of water signaled the coming rain. She awoke slowly, easing herself out of bed to stride across the room, her feet _pitter-pattering_ across the hardwood paneling until they stopped before the window. She shut it with ease, the wind howling outside in protest to her actions as she sat on the window sill, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. The woman's brown hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, a few stray hairs whipping around in the front of her eyes as she sighed; Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The woman previously known as Tohru Honda looked at the clock; 3:17 am. She sighed, letting her head bob into her knees as she breathed softly. _It's been years..._she cocked her head at the thought, bringing it back up and leaning it against the wall behind her. She had been out of school for almost three years now, and was already informed of her upcoming High School Reunion. Things had changed drastically; she was no longer the extremely clumsy little girl she had been back when she lived with the Sohmas. Tohru had been holding three jobs, and managing school on the side, all in which she jumped into right after she insisted she move out of the Sohma residence after graduation.

Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought of those times. Of Yuki, Shigure, and...Kyo. Before leaving she had attempted to confess her growing feelings for him...However it never quite turned out right. He was leaving for the mountains again with Shishou, along with a few other people; he wanted to run his own dojo. Tohru however was planning on school, and with her mother being inefficient with money, she was forced to pay her own way. It seemed as if all of them had gone their own ways since that fateful graduation day.

The howling wind knocked a thick tree branch against the window, causing Tohru to jump in surprise. "Ugh." she sighed, shaking her head in frustration. She had to be up by seven that morning, and it was probably best she went back to sleep. Standing up, Tohru stretched, leaning to her left before doing the same and leaning to her right. Though, instead of returning back to the warm captivity of her bedspread, she headed for the bathroom located in the room. "I better try to get a shower..." she turned off the alarm clock as she went, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The orange-haired boy lay sprawled on the rooftop of the dojo, his cocked as he gazed at the stars above him. It was nearly 4 am, yet here in the woods the stars shone brightly, their intensity almost enough to match that of the sun. All around him the wind rustled, blowing his misshapen hair back and forth in front of his eyes, causing him to twitch in frustration. It had only been a few years since he came here, but the change in his body was almost inhuman; he had gotten quite a bit taller, his tan skin still remaining flawless in his growth. His arms had thickened out, leaving rounded facets n he'd clench his fists, the muscles there tightening underneath his flawless skin. His stomach still remained flat, though evidence of countless abdominal and core workouts were clearly seen through his tighter shirt. Kyo Sohma had definitely grown up since he left high school.

The sound of footsteps drew nearer to his head as he looked up, inspecting the petite figure above him. Her short brown hair was left just a slight bit longer than a bob cut, and her eyes shone brightly in excitement. "Kagura..." Kyo sighed, acknowledging the smaller girl. They had been doing better since high school; she was less annoying, and more like a sister to him now. Although that didn't mean she wasn't annoying when she wanted to be...

"Kyo. You always look so bummed and upset. What are you thinking about?" Kagura's voice wasn't so shrill anymore, it was actually quite deeper, though it flowed evenly like honey.

"Nothing..." Kyo sighed, his chest heaving up and down, "I'm fine." he looked back at a smirking Kagura; she knew Kyo much better than that.

"Are you thinking of her?" she inquired as she too leaned back against the roof, "Tohru, I mean." Kagura looked back at him then, giggling at the color that filled his cheeks. "You are!"

Kyo shook his head, the blush fading within seconds; he didn't like being caught off guard. "I guess I am..." he sighed, closing his eyes as he thought of that graduation day. Tohru had approached him...and...confessed. She _loved _him. Kyo was so dumbfounded he couldn't answer the poor girl. Instead, she ran off, and by the time he got home she was already packed and leaving; she had planned on telling him before she had to go away to college. Kyo felt his fists clench and unclench as the memories flashed before his eyes like a picture show. He had lost his only chance..

"Kyo....Kyoooo....Kyyoooo! Earth to Kyo!" Kagura was flailing her hands in front of his face before he caught on of them midway, looking at her frustrated.

"Kagura...What?" Kyo remained calm; something he had been working on recently with Shishou. His anger problems...

Kagura beamed at him, "You know there's a high school reunion tomorrow" she smiled, studying Kyo's confused face. She sighed, placing her hand on her forehead; he didn't get it. "Well...You could go...and 'reunite' with Tohru-chan!" she smiled, pleased with her idea.

Kyo shook his head in disbelief, before returning to look at the stars, "I don't think she'd show up at one of those..." he sighed, shaking his head to reassure himself. Sure, Tohru was friendly...but she probably hated him now after everything that happened that graduation day...

Kagura shrugged, "Or maybe she wants the chance to see you too." she smiled at this; Kyo needed somebody special. "I'd say it's worth the try..." Kagura looked at him, before standing up. "But it's your choice. I know I'm going...Just in case I can see her." she walked away, her feet landing gingerly on the ground as she jumped from the roof. Kagura had a way of convincing people...Kyo couldn't help but be curious...

* * *

**Well? This will be continued. I hope you read on...**

**As always, Read and REVIEW. Let me know what you think! I had this crazy idea to randomly write these scenes, and thought if it's good I'll continue!**

**~iPoet**


	2. I Found You

**I never knew how loyal all of my readers were! You guys left such great reviews for this story, that I thought I'd update a little sooner. It's like 3 am, and I'm pretty sick; so feel special :) I'll make sure to update the other story in a few hours! But on with this one...**

* * *

Tohru walked through the very familiar double doors that led to the inside of the school she once held close to her heart; it was where she had met all of her dearest friends, including Kyo. She sighed, thinking of the cursed cat, and how stupid she had been to think they might actually have a chance together. Though she didn't have much time left to her thoughts when she was tugged by the wrists and led into her old homeroom class by one of the school staff.

"You're Tohru Honda, right? Homeroom here?" the woman asked briskly, trying to usher as many people as possible to their respective places; there were far more people here than what she would have expected, and the principle had suggested opening the homerooms and classrooms to make the space necessary for such an event. She turned only to see Tohru's head bob in agreement, her slek brown hair falling across her shoulders at it did so.

Tohru was shown where the room was, and briefly introduced to the staff member managing the grounds there as well. _You'd think they still thought us rowdy teenagers.._she shook her head empathetically. Her graduating class did have some strange ones; Uo-chan, the yankee, the Sohma family, who was just as fearful as being touched as terrified children were of the Boogey Man. Tohru shook her head in amusment, _those were the days..._Decidedly bored with her own mindset, she began to walk around the room aimlessly, until she was squeezed from behind.

"Tohru Honda! How dare you!!!" Tohru's eyes widened at the fists that now engulfed her small waist in their embrace. The voice was so amazingly familiar.

"Uo...chan." she blinked, holding back what might lead to tears. She had always been emotional, and it was all her fault being as she was the person who hadn't kept in contact. "Is Hana-chan here too?" she nearly whispered, the tight grasp on her sides almost unbearable.

Her question was answered when a petite figure, about her height, with long black hair stepped in front of her. Her eyes were nearly black, the curls in her hair framing her face so perfectly she could be mistaken for a doll. The porcelain beauty smiled at her in response. "Tohru-chan." she breathed, before opening her arms for Tohru to step into a very welcoming hug. "why didn't you speak to us?" her voice was concerned.

Tohru shook her head in disbeleif. How could she not talk to her best friends? For three years? _I'm so horrible_...She grimaced, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry. Things have been so busy..." she turned to Uo-chan then, smiling.

Uo now stood at least another foot taller than her, her hair cut just below the shoulders; and it looked very good in Tohru's opinion. Her arms had been neatly toned out, the muscles there a little more visible; which could mean only one thing. "What kind of trouble are you getting into now, Arisa?" Tohru cautiously approached the subject. Uo-chan had once been in some trouble, her mom helped her out with that much. But Tohru wasn't her mother. She couldn't do so much as stay on her own two feet.

"No more than the usual, Tohru. Don't worry about me." Uo-chan smiled, hearing her real name escape from Tohru's lips. She never called her Arisa. But the care and genuine love in her eyes made her smile at the thought. She turned around, hearing the door shut as a familiar orange haired boy walked in the door, the petite Kagura not too far behind. "But I think there's someone else who wants to see you..." Uo grabbed Tohru then, pushing her toward the middle of the crowd confused.

Hana leaned in, gently brushing against her friend's arm as she spoke, "He missed her...His aura is everywhere...confused." she sighed, shaking her head. Tohru had told the both of them what happened before leaving, and they both knew well that Kyo had loved her too. It was so...Obvious. But only Tohru would miss something like that. "Arisa?" Hana felt Arisa shift her feet.

"You think they'll make up?" Arisa's eyes were soft, worried about her poor Tohru's heart being broken once more. She loved that girl to death; she was family.

"I think they'll do more..." Hana muttered with a sly smile, directed at Arisa, who simply stared in shock before bending over giggling.

"Oh Tohru..." Arisa shook her head, thinking about the near future and the kind of phone calls she and Hana were most likely going to receive from the confused Tohru Honda...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tohru shook her head in confusion, staring back at her giggling friends. "Why'd they push me away?" she only sighed, tucking a short lock of hair behind her ear. _Those two can be so strange._ But they were friends, and weird or not, she missed them. Instead of being upset and walking back over, she simply walked forward as she looked around the room; She didn't recognize many people. Some here or there, but nobody she ever felt a connection with during high school. In the midst of her thoughts, she felt herself run into something, _A wall?_

"u-Oh! I'm sor-" the voice was strangely familiar to her, although it was deeper than normal. She looked up to where the words came from, finding two cat-like eyes hidden underneath misshapen, orange hair. "K-ky...Kyo...?" _I must be dreaming...Kyo is in the mountains! _Tohru stepped back, taking the entire picture in. He was tall-much taller than before- and his skin was pulled over highly defined muscle, leaving his chest and arms seemingly rock hard. She almost smiled at this as she stared into those eyes.

He finally spoke, "T-Tohru?" he was just as surprised to see her, and even more surprised that he had her all to himself. She used to have so many friends, and always found it hard to get her alone for that matter. "I...I found you." He managed to smile, pulling Tohru into his muscled chest as he hugged her tightly, releasing her only moments later, her expression seemingly humorous at his change; the change that didn't turn him into a cat, that is. Kyo chuckled softly, not sure what else to say, "Maybe we should talk?" he suggested, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the speechless Tohru Honda.

* * *

**Yay! Cliff-Hanger! Hope you enjoyed their long awaited meeting. However, there's more to come!**

**NEXT TIME: Tohru's questions answered, the rest of the Zodiac are here?!, and *Drum Roll * ….Exchanging of numbers and a very bold date?!**

**Please Review, Guys! They keep me smiling!**


	3. Catching Up

**Woot. New chapter. I found that it's a great idea to take a few moments in study hall, or non-busy classes to actually start writing rough drafts for chapter updates. This way I can go home, have all the thinking done, and have only to type them up! This is good news for you too; more to read. **

* * *

Tohru's eyes were wide in excitement as she spoke, "But...how?! The curse was bro-" Kyo's hand quickly found her mouth, clamping it shut before she could form the full sentence.

"I don't know...But keep your voice down, will ya?" his whisper was hushed and urgent as he looked around at the people swarming the room; it seemed to be getting busier and busier by the minute. They had moved to a somewhat secluded area, chairs and tables littering the nearly empty corner. There were still people around however.

Once it seemed that she had gathered herself, Kyo let go of her mouth gently, smiling at the flustered girl that sat before him. Tohru shook her head in disbelief. _His curse is broken...We haven't spoken a word in three years...yet here he is. Talking to me. _She blinked, dumbfounded as she finally grasped the extent of her reactions just moments before. _I must be acting like such an idiot..._she sighed, embarrassment evident on her very pink face. Kyo only chuckled.

"So. How're you?" his voice was soft, cherishing the moment. He and Tohru had talked all too much back in High School. But three years without hearing her voice, or sharing such conversations had made him cold and sad on the inside. However, this wasn't something he was going to say aloud. "What's the matter?" he whispered, studying the look on the girl's face. _She looks...upset._

"Ah...Nothing...But you...You disappear for three years...and now you're asking me how I'm doing?" she looked up from the table, her eyes glassy as she spoke. _What's he getting at? _Her facial expression must have caught his attention, because he spoke again. Even softer this time.

"I'm...sorry for that. Things were...difficult." he sighed into his hand, orange locks falling into his eyes as he breathed in sharply, before looking around the room once more. "Do you...Want to go somewhere else to talk? It's kinda crowded in here." he gestured to the now unbreathable room as a smile spread across his face. "Who'd have thought, people actually come to these things..." he muttered, mentally thanking Kagura, his former nuisance, for pushing him this far for the millionth time.

Kyo paused, Tohru had grabbed his hand. He slowly came to a stop as he felt her come closer to his back, her grip on his hand tightening. _I could get used to this..._he sighed, squeezing back and heading for the classroom door. _Maybe she doesn't hate me..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wind howled violently, sending leaves in it's wake as they beat a steady rhythm against the window pane. The clouds threatened rain, something Tohru didn't want to walk home in; they had to stop in the cafe once the wind picked up, causing Tohru to cling for dear life on Kyo's arm. She shook her head in embarrassment, _I must be such a nuisance. _Now that she thought of it, it seemed like she had always been needy through high school as well. Always relying on Yuki or Kyo to save her from a minor threat.

"...ru...Tohruu...Tohru...?" she shook herself from her thoughts, finding Kyo's hands flailing in front of her face in an effort to wake her from her daydreams. He smiled, catching her attention. She loved that smile...

"Ah..Sorry." she breathed, taking the cup from his hands. _Maybe coffee will bring me to __my senses..._she sighed, drinking slowly as she admired Kyo's own delicate posture. _He certainly has grown up..._She smiled back, placing her cup down with the faintest of noises.

"So...You're going to school then?" Kyo was careful as he spoke, he didn't want to upset her like he had done before. But he still wanted to make conversation...

"Ah. Yes...Culinary school." she sighed into her cup, half dazed at the thought of being alone with him, with nobody else remotely close to their table. She had picked a moderately empty cafe; they were the only ones still present. The thought had occurred to her as she witnessed his flawless smile once more. _He must be happy..._fake images flashed through her mind. A girlfriend. A job. A social life. It wasn't long before she felt the blood rise to her cheeks, and she immediately attempted to hide the sight by looking at the window, feigning interest in the swirling leaves outside. _Nobody ever said he belonged to me; I shouldn't be so flustered...After all, that was almost three years ago. _She only hoped that Kyo couldn't hear the thudding in her chest at the moment...

"That's great! You were always a good cook..." Kyo nodded, fantasizing about Tohru's old apron, cooking home made meals every night. "Uh...Er...Besides, leeks that is." he made a disgusted face at the one thing Yuki had always used against him; _Leeks_. It wasn't long before the thought was chased away with an involuntary shudder. Kyo looked up to see Tohru busying herself with the window. He frowned, feeling bold as he leaned forward. He gently grasped her flushing cheek in his palm, turning her to face him. "Are you alright?" his voice mirrored his concern, as he let go of her reluctantly.

"Y...ye-YES!" Tohru couldn't help but stutter, feeling his warm hands on her face. "It's just that this...is so...weird." smiling, she added, "but in a good way. I miss you...all of you guys..." she looked down then, the familiar butterflies zooming through her stomach. _I feel so stupid._

Kyo looked at her through soft eyes, "I missed you too! I mean...I missed you." he admitted, feeling his own heart misbehave. He could've sworn that she had smiled at this, but it faded far too fast for his own liking. He looked at the clock in their awkward stand still, finding how late it had really been; 7:49 pm. "Er...Wow. It's late..." he looked at the window, the rain just starting to fall. _And the one day I don't bring the car..._He mentally cursed himself before pulling his tan hood up. _I hate water..._He sighed, looking at Tohru then, "Shigure is expecting me..."

"Shigure? Whatever happened to moving away to train with Shishou? I thought you wanted to teach..." Tohru's voice broke, her feelings hurt. _Had he lied about that to get rid of me? _Her insecurity broke through her mental process. Maybe he had really lied to her?

"Yea! I did too, actually. But...I was thinking." he reached for his money, placing a tip on the table as Tohru stood with him. "I'm done training. So I'm moving back in to Shigure's house, and from there I'm starting my own dojo." he beamed, pleased with himself. Looking outside once more, he shuddered; the rain was falling harder. "Do you live nearby?"

Tohru was relieved; he didn't lie to her. "Ah, yes. Apartment Complex over that way." she pointed in the general direction, in which Kyo took advantage of before grabbing at her slender hand. She gasped then, Kyo pulling the two of them through the double doors, and into the violent rain.

"Good. I'll walk you there!"

* * *

**Wow. Another cliff hanger? Sorta...But next chapter should be fun. :) Promise! I want to take a moment to thank everyone who's encouraged me to keep writing. Such people are just plain amazing! I love the comments I get, and I love how you all love my writing! MJ – You're such a sweatheart! You made my horrible day stupendous with that PM and comment about my stories. So thank you so much! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Kyo and Tohru proceed to her apartment, where she offers to let him stay awhile longer until the rain let's up. And...What a surprise?! They're alone! Will Kyo make a move?!**

**As Always – Review And Comment! I need ideas! And some HONEST feedback!**

****For those of you reading "Feelings" alongside this, I'm pleased to pronounce that I' currently working on a Chapter Two. Just need to do some Fleshing! Thanks!**

**~iPoet**


	4. Close Counters

**Well now! Sorry for such a LATE update, but I've been so busy with school, and upcoming college in the next couple months. I really do appreciate all you guys have done, and think you deserve a new chapter for a New Year. In fact, my New Years Resolution is to have ONE NEW CHAPTER EVERY SUNDAY. :D Anywho. More later, read on!!!**

Tohru was laughing as she and Kyo burst in her doorway, sopping wet and dripping water on a very clean carpet. "Just kick off your shoes, okay? I'll go get you some towels." She managed to gasp between giggles. She had found it amusing that, for as tough as he was, Kyo couldn't stand water. _You would think that the curse would rid him of that nuisance. _She smiled, as she walked down the narrow hallway, to the linen closet.

Kyo couldn't help but find the place impressive; white and freshly painted walls_, _matching furniture, semi-expensive paintings hung decoratively amongst the walls. All of it fit so well, and so..._not clumsy._ He chuckled, memories of a very spacey Tohru; a girl he had often caught from falling down the stairs on several occasions. No doubt she had changed, but he didn't know for sure whether this was a good thing or not.

"I hope this works for you, Kyo. If you want I'm sure I can find something dry that could possibly fit you?" Tohru approached him and his thoughts, towel held out for the taking. "You can't exactly be comfortable sopping wet like that, and I'm sure you can't go back out into that rain just yet either..." Her eyes were concerned, but also enticed; his wet shirt clung closely to his body, enveloping the muscles there perfectly, as she traced the ridges with her eyes.

"Um, it's fine. I should...go, anyway." he shook his head, taking the towel, before running it over his hair, soaking up the water there; he could be wet all day, but it only bugged him when he couldn't see through his own eyes. "Mind if I stay a few minutes to warm up?" he didn't expect any pleasant answer. Afterall, they really hadn't talked in years.

"No! Not at all. In fact, I was going to offer I pull out the sofa? It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop soon. But if it does, you may leave when you like." Tohru smiled warmly, a smile that seemed to heat Kyo's bones, awaking the very fire he had felt for her for so long. "But for now I'm going to make something to eat. I think....Rice cakes fit the occasion!" She walked off gingerly, her bare back facing Kyo, a lace tank top still damp against her body.

Kyo didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. All he could find himself doing was looking at her back, tracing her body from her neck, to the bare calf muscles that peaked from her plaid skirt. Tohru was never the muscled type, and still wasn't. But something about her was slim and defined. Like Kagura..._but less obnoxious, and not nearly as abusive. _Kyo smirked, biting his tongue at the though. He didn't like thinking ill of Kagura, since they had been getting along and all, but it didn't mean she hadn't made it difficult to think highly of her.

"Kyo? Do you like your plain, or a certain flavor?" His thoughts were interrupted by the girl cooking in the kitchen just a few feet away. "No offense, but I can't seem to remember after so long...?" He turned into the kitchen, picking up the ingredients on the counter before looking at her in reply.

"Plain is fine. Say, you make mine, and I make yours?" he offered, trying to sound nonchalant. But all he really wanted to do was watch the grown woman move; she had a way of flitting about happily, without a care. Something in her had changed in three years. _Was it because of me? _His thoughts lingered, disturbed by a metallic _clang _that sounded through the empty apartment. He had dropped his spoon. "ah..." _Idiot..._he shook his head, disgruntled.

"I'll get it!" Tohru jumped to the ground in reach of the spoon, just as Kyo had done at the exact same moment. Bumping heads, Tohru's body simultaneously fell forward, directly into Kyo's lap, her skull knocking his chin. "s-s-sorrry!" Tohru gasped, her hands planted on the ground to get up, just as his clasped around her wrists. Tohru froze.

Kyo had ignored the throbbing in his chin by now, excited with Tohru in such a position as his lap. Sure, it wasn't very convenient in the way it happened, but he was happy to have the chance to bring it up. _Now's my chance..._his hands grazed up her wrists, grabbing her forearms, and pulling her farther into his lap. "Did you mean it? What you....said. All those years ago?" his voice was quiet, almost regretful, as he felt the girl's body stiffen in his own. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up..._

"...y-yes..." Tohru whispered back, her head hung low as she took advantage of his failing grip, to get out of his arms. Standing up, she turned to him. "And you? Did YOU mean it? The very words that broke my heart and severed my life from your family?" her eyes were quizzical, searching for an answer as he stood to meet her. In fact, exceed her, given his height.

"...No. Why would I?" Kyo's brows furrowed in the middle, showing a sign of pain, a sign of loss; the loss he had suffered all that time ago. "I just couldn't...I didn't...." he chook his head, meeting her gaze from beneath his damp hair. "I didn't know what to say...to make you know the truth."

Tohru closed her eyes, expecting the worst, yet ready to face whatever that truth may be. She managed to look at him again as she spoke. "What truth?" She had leaned against the empty counter now, the fallen spoon forgotten as she glared him down.

"That...I loved you too." he looked up as she gasped, taking the chance to move closer to her. "I still do too...If...You'll have me?" he sighed, bowing his head to the side to firmly look her in the eyes.

"I...I don't..." Tohru shook her head, unable to hold his gaze when she spoke. Of course she wanted him. In fact, she wanted him now. _I don't have the courage to do that._ She sighed, looking back at him. "My feelings haven't changed." she blushed, the pink color rising in her cheeks, traceable through the sides of her face, and just over her delicate nose.

Kyo released an exasperated breath, moving even closer to her now, pinning her to the counter as he spoke. "Do you mean it?" his voice was at her ear now, his warm breath traveling down her neck, and making her spine flutter in protest. "Could you forgive me?" he leaned his head down lower, finding the gap between her neck and shoulder, running his full lips across the flesh, exciting more nerves in the both of them.

Tohru winced, his breath enticing; welcoming. She couldn't think straight with his body so close to her own, his lips on her skin, his hips pressing her against the cold stone, his abdomen so close she can actually touch it. "Y-yes.." she admitted, her neck arching back, as Kyo hit a nerve, all kinds of warmth flooding her body.

His hands traced back up her arms, finding her neck, and shifting her face to his own. Before she could say anything, his lips were against hers, moving slowly as they both grew more comfortable with the touch. Tohru was far too clueless and shy to be with any boy before, and Kyo had run from this kind of touch for his entire life; it was a new experience to both of them. Tohru gasped softly, as Kyo's hands found her hips, lifting her effortlessly onto the counter behind her, placing himself between her legs as they became closer in height. Her gasps for air had opened her mouth, allowing Kyo to kiss her more vigorously, something she had replied to with more kisses, her own face feeling hotter than before.

Kyo felt so much in the kiss; something he had been deprived of all his life. It traveled through his mouth, down his throat, and below his belt line, to places he never knew possible. _Is it the same for her? _He had wondered, his hands grazing her bare legs, playing with the hem of her skirt. He moved his hand back to her knee, tracing her thigh all the way to where her panties were-lace again-tugging at the fabric with gentle anticipation. Tohru moved forward in response, begging for his attention as his hands slid underneath the hems of her undergarment, finding a clean shaven patch, damp with a warm fluid. Kyo chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that's not because of the rain, Tohru..." his voice was rough with anticipation and eagerness as he stroked her, moving his lips down her collar bone and to the lining of her blouse when...

_~_

The two of them jumped, Tohru giving Kyo a questioning glance when his belt started to buzz against the stone counter, signaling that somebody was calling. Kyo rolled his eyes, not daring to move from his position as he reached back to his belt to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hello?" he tried his best to mask the hoarseness in his voice, as another deep voice spoke on the other end, causing him to sit up straight. "Yes, I know. The rain held me up a bit. I'll be over in about twenty?" Kyo looked at Tohru, still flustered and pink from the previous arrangements. "Yes. See you then." he sighed, closing the phone and returning it to its case.

"W-well?" Tohru managed to whisper, her voice seemingly forgotten as she looked at Kyo, his hand still resting up her skirt. "Was that Shigure-san?" her eyes traveled to the doorway. _He has to leave..._

Kyo nodded, leaning into her to kiss her once more; less frantic and demanding as the last, before pulling away and saying, "Yes. I need to get over there and help move the rest of my things. The rain is fine by now for me to leave." he nodded, trying to reassure himself more than her. "When can I see you?" his eyes searched her face, "This weekend?" he offered.

"Sure." Tohru agreed, jumping off the counter as the two of them walked to the door. "I have class and work all week. Maybe Saturday." she smiled, as he opened the door, turning to her.

"Saturday it is." he nodded, kissing her once more before turning and running west toward Shigure's house in the forest. He may not have been the super human cat anymore, but his training left him extremely fit. _Saturday..._he smiled, finding it quite easy to ignore the rain.

Tohru shook her head as she smiled, her arms folded as she walked back to the kitchen. _So much for rice cakes..._she sighed, all the ingredients and unopened packages laying amongst the stone counters. Her feet padded over to the very counter, leaning over as she picked up the forgotten spoon. "Culinary fields are fields of artwork," she quoted her teacher, "And utensils, their tools." _Sure came in handy tonight..._

** That's it for this chapter. It's 4 AM, but I wrote The 'encounter' like I promised. If you didn't read above, I plan on making a new chapter AT LEAST every Sunday from now on. But for that to work I need REVIEWS and IDEAS; What do YOU want to see happen? Another love feud? A certain scene?**

**Anywho. More to come. And ALSO. Sorry for the new name change. Again. This time I'm using my real name, so it shouldn't change anytime soon. :D Read. Review. Repeat: MAKES ME HAPPY**


	5. I Love You

**Hey Guys. So I have established that I am a horrible person, with no apparent heart for my readers out there. So, to those of you still checking your emails for these updates, God Bless You. Anyone else, I'm sorry. But went to buy myself a laptop! Haven't had a computer in awhile, and this is the first document to be saved on my computer! Huzzah!**

Tohru awoke to the crisp air, leaking into her bedroom from her window; "Ahhh." She muttered solemnly, rolling onto her left side to look at the alarm clock. 5:42am. "Oh man. I'm going to be late for work!" she half gasped, half squeaked. Hey Guys. So I have established that I am a horrible person, with no apparent heart for my readers out there. So, to those of you still checking your emails for these updates, God Bless You. Anyone else, I'm sorry. But went to buy myself a laptop! Haven't had a computer in awhile, and this is the first document to be saved on my computer! Huzzah!

Tohru awoke to the crisp air, leaking into her bedroom from her window; "Ahhh." She muttered solemnly, rolling onto her left side to look at the alarm clock. 5:42am. "Oh man. I'm going to be late for work!" she half gasped, half squeaked. Stumbling, she managed to release herself from her tangled blankets, bolting for the bathroom door.

Sopping wet, Tohru glanced down the hallway; the sun had barely peaked from behind the other houses, leaving the empty street look like a rather old, and miserable place. It was dark and cool, the unmistakable smell of musky earth wafting about her small living space. Closing the door behind her, Tohru began to dress in her usual uniform; a plain white shirt, deep black pants, and a casual necktie. It was simple, but one of many. After all, she did obtain two jobs.

"Need to grab something for breakfast….I'm starved". Whispering to herself was fairly common, mostly because she wasn't always talking to herself. In fact, Tohru still believed her mother watched over her. And it was only polite to treat her kindly, and keep her company. With her feet softly padding on the cold tiling, Tohru managed to find herself some bread, peanut butter, and half an orange. She was in a rush, and wouldn't be able to eat well anyway. It didn't take Tohru long to see the spoon sitting in the sink; the only dirty dish there. Her mind quickly relived the previous night, and her body responded excitedly. "It was real…." But for some reason, the memory didn't set. _It's all too good to possibly be true. _Her ego spoke to her, hurt, confused, and almost afraid. She couldn't bear to be pushed away again. And she didn't want to be toyed with either. _I need to talk to him…._She finally decided, grabbing her bag as she walked out the door, breakfast forgotten. "I need to settle this now." Her phone began to buzz just then, but was quickly halted by the silence button.

"Kyyyyyyooooooooooo?" it was that voice again. "Kyo? Kyo! KYO!" and then there was that fist…again. _Clash!_ The tanned beauty was thrust against the floor, the hard wood cold and chilly on his face.

"My god, Kagura- what do you want?". Kyo was beat red now, his acidic tone directed at his personal attendant. "You're like a damned alarm clock….with no snooze button."

Kagura only smiled, knowingly, "Oh, I'm _so _sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep" she giggled before finishing, "I suppose I will have to entertain Miss Tohru."

"Tohru? Here…?" he looked out the window then, just seconds before he looked down and realized his apparent lack of clothing. "OH, Shi-"

"I'll tell her to give you five minutes." Kagura giggled again, her voice as perfectly pitched as a choir bell. She left the room skipping, her voice trailing down the hallway. "He needs a moment. Kyo has seemed to have lost his pants…" Her voice was just loud enough as to let him hear her, and there was a hushed clang, followed by a curse, in response.

Tohru chuckled softly, her own cheeks turning a velvety pink color. "Alright." she smiled, looking at the grown girl, now a woman. "How are you?" she asked pleasantly. She hadn't heard from any of the Sohmas after that day so long ago.

"Ohhh, I'm alright" Kagura returned the smile, warmly. She had been able to accept Kyo's honesty, and had moved on since then. She only wished she had done it sooner; that way she could have beat some sense into him, before he broke Tohru's heart. Kagura glanced Tohru over once; plain uniform, baggy eyes, and probably overworking herself, "You haven't changed one bit." she nodded, unclear as to whether it was a good thing or not.

"Not too much," Tohru admitted as she shrugged, "But I don't live in a tent anymore." She winked then, enjoying more giggles from Kagura, as they both recalled the days Tohru used to live with the Sohmas. If it weren't for Shigure, she would still be living tentless, or with her family…

"Am I interrupting something?" His voice was like silk, his hair unruly-still. But nevertheless, the epitome of sex, and the only person Tohru would ever want. Kyo looked at her then, almost blushing, "Hey Tohru." he smiled, nodding in her direction, his squared shoulders hunched.

"H-h-hieyy." Tohru made a face at her lack of vocabulary; he made it easy for her words to get mixed up in her mouth before they came out. "I think we need to talk…" she admitted shyly, as Kagura ducked out of the room, closing the hard wooden doors behind her as she went. "About…well. You know." her face deepened in color, as Tohru shook her head. Her eyes and hands were on her knees, her long dark hair covering her beat red face. "I don't want to be confused…and I don't want to be used.

"To-"

"But I do believe that I like you, and have liked you for so long. And last night was just…memorable. And God, I'm ranting, and-"

"Tohru…" his face was sullen, and his voice sincere.

"I know. I'm obnoxious, aren't I?" Tohru shook her head in embarrassment, her eyes beginning to sting in the unconformity of the moment; she couldn't be more nervous than this very second- not even on those insane interviews and training sessions she had to take for work. Tohru was always afraid of messing up…or upsetting people.

Kyo kneeled in front of the teary eyed brunette, his large hands finding her cheeks, cradling her face. After a moment of silence, her shaking stopped, and she looked at him for the first time; Her blue eyes were so deep, he almost got lost- beautiful oceans of blue, forever moving, forever enticing…"Tohru.." he whispered softly, smiling at the innocent woman. Her eyes widened in response, bringing a smile to his face, "I love you too."

It seemed so simple. Three words. Plain and simple: "I love you". They were the same exact words Tohru had left Kyo with. The same words, she believed he had disregarded. "I let you go…because I didn't deserve you." he began, "I was foolish, and cold, and immature." Kyo sighed, bringing Tohru to her feet, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. "I couldn't bear the last three years. If you love me, and if you'll take me…" he smiled, kissing her forehead before looking in her eyes, "I'm yours. I always have been".

Tohru gasped, clutching the hem of his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulders. She was crying now, but not out of sadness. Kyo had done something she thought was impossible: he had made her genuinely happy; he had appealed to her heart in such a way, she couldn't possibly find the words to describe how she felt. _I feel so much better. _Sighing, she brought his lips to hers, embracing the orange haired man with a slow and passionate kiss. Pulling away, she brought her forehead to his, looking into his eyes. "I love you." she finally managed to choke, before kissing him once more.

Kyo smiled in return, relishing the touch of her lips to his own. "I love you too, Tohru Honda." They stood for a moment, finding the most pleasure in holding each other. That is, until Kyo's stomach protested: _Grrrrllllmbb_. Kyo turned a little red, before releasing Tohru, his fingers immediately scratching the back of his head in an innocent gesture. "Uhh.."

Tohru only giggled, shaking her head, "Come on. I'll make you breakfast." she chuckled, taking his hand shyly before navigating them to the kitchen, where an eager Kagura awaited: "YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER?"

**Hahah. Well, that's it for now. The plot seems to be a little dry, but that could just be writer's block. :] As always, review and comment: I incorporated your ideas here, I will incorporate even more! Hopefully the laptop will bring me some sort of inspiration and motivation to actually write!**

**-Ashley**


End file.
